The wiring systems of many modern buildings and residences typically include a number of separate wiring systems. Each wiring system is generally dedicated to transmitting a predetermined type of signal. For example, many buildings include separate wiring systems for telephone signals and for cable television signals. Each wiring system typically requires a separate network interface device which interconnects a drop or source cable to each of the distribution cables which extend to respective outlets positioned in various locations throughout the building. Accordingly, each wiring system also generally requires a plurality of dedicated outlets to provide electrical connection with the respective wiring system.
For example, a telephone and cable television subscriber generally has both a telephone network interface device and a cable television network interface device associated with their residence. These network interface devices which are typically limited to external signal sources generally have a housing to provide environmental protection and are mounted to the building, such as within an interior closet or on an exterior wall of the building. However, it is not uncommon for subscribers to require internal sources of signals, such as internal networking, security, audio, etc. Accordingly, the network interface devices can include both internal and external sources.
By way of example, a cable television network interface device receives incoming cable television signals such as via a cable television drop cable which extends from the cable television trunk cable to the cable television network interface device. The cable television network interface device splits the incoming cable television signals and transmits the split cable television signals along each of a plurality of distribution cables. Both the cable television drop cable and the related distribution cables are generally coaxial cables. Each distribution cable is typically routed from the cable television network interface device to a predetermined location within the building. At the predetermined location, the distribution cable can be connected to a cable television outlet. The cable television subscriber can then connect their television to the cable television outlet to receive the incoming cable television signals.
Likewise, a telephone network interface device typically receives and transmits telephone signals, such as via telephone drop cable which extends from a telephone trunk cable to the telephone network interface device. The telephone network interface device passes through the telephone signals received from the telephone drop cable and routes the telephone signals, via telephone distribution cables, to predetermined locations within the building. At each of the predetermined locations, the telephone distribution cables can be connected to a telephone outlet. By plugging an appropriate electrical connector, such as a telephone plug, into the telephone outlet, the subscriber can establish telephonic communications with another telephone or other telecommunications device.
While a telephone outlet may be in the vicinity of a cable television outlet, telephone outlets and cable television outlets are oftentimes positioned in different locations within the same room or in different rooms altogether. For example, within a bedroom, a telephone outlet is generally located on a wall near the head of the bed. In contrast, if there is a cable television outlet in the bedroom, the cable television outlet is generally located on the wall opposite the head of the bed such that the television can be viewed from the bed.
In addition, the distribution conductors which route the cable television signals and the telephone signals to the cable television outlets and the telephone outlets, respectively, are generally different types of conductors. For example, the distribution conductors for transmitting telephone signals typically include one or more twisted pairs of wire. In contrast, the distribution conductors for transmitting cable television signals are usually coaxial cables.
Further, modern buildings may include other types of wiring systems, such as an internal intercom system to provide communications between different rooms of the building. An intercom wiring system is separate from the cable television, telephone and electrical wiring systems and includes different distribution conductors and different outlets generally positioned at different locations within the building. The intercom outlets can include both a speaker and a receiver for transmitting and receiving communications within the room, respectively. Finally, the residence or building, such as an office, may require a system for transmitting a variety of signals, from audio or security, to mini-networking.
Although the various outlets are generally located at different positions within a room, a number of integrated outlet assemblies have been developed which include a variety of dedicated outlets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,122 to Peter T. Hogarth, et al. which issued May 26, 1992 (hereinafter the "Hogarth '122 patent") describes an integrated outlet which includes a plurality of modules. The integrated outlet can contain separate modules to establish electrical connection with predetermined conductors of both a ribbon cable and a coaxial cable. The ribbon cable can include conductors transmitting AC power signals, DC power signals, television signals and telecommunications signals, such as telephone signals. The integrated outlet of the Hogarth '122 patent can therefore include one or more coaxial cable jacks, a telephone jack and a number of AC and DC power outlets. Accordingly, simultaneous electrical connection can be established with a number of conductors of the ribbon cable and the coaxial cable by tapping the jacks and outlets of the integrated outlet with appropriate plugs. Each jack or outlet of the integrated outlet of the Hogarth '122 patent is dedicated, however, to establishing electrical connection with only predetermined conductors of the ribbon cable or the coaxial cable so as to thereby establish electrical connection with a predetermined electrical source.
Another integrated outlet which can include a plurality of dedicated jacks and outlets for providing electrical connection to AC power signals, telephone signals and cable television signals is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,386 to James L. Dale, et al. which issued Nov. 12, 1991 and is assigned to The Whitaker Corporation (hereinafter the "Dale '386 patent"). The electrical outlet of the Dale '386 patent can include coaxial cable jacks, telephone jacks and AC and DC electrical outlets for providing simultaneous electrical connection with cable television signals, telecommunications signals and power signals, respectively. In particular, the various jacks and outlets of the electrical outlet of the Dale '386 patent establish electrical contact with a number of conductors of a hybrid cable which includes both power and signal conductors. While a significant advance in the art, each jack or outlet of the electrical outlet of the Dale '386 patent is also dedicated, however, to establishing electrical connection with only predetermined conductors of the hybrid cable so as to thereby establish electrical connection with a predetermined electrical source.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,536 which issued Jul. 19, 1988 to Vernon R. Miller, et al. and is assigned to The Whitaker Corporation; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,320 which issued Oct. 15, 1974 to Casper Kiesling and is assigned to the Raymond Lee Organization, Inc. which describe other types of integrated electrical outlets.